


末代国王

by rrrrrrubyzhao



Category: 83line - Fandom, 朴正洙 - Fandom, 金希澈 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrrrrrubyzhao/pseuds/rrrrrrubyzhao
Summary: 【83】剧情向，架空时代年下国王澈✖️年上内侍特（特云，源特客串，云是女性🙊）是把🔪，一人死亡，BE预警⚠️（末代皇帝五刷有感）
Kudos: 7





	末代国王

1\.   
金希澈继位的时候只有十岁，只因老国王在妓院寻花问柳的时候被暗杀。  
没过几天，老王后也由于过度心力交瘁而死。  
孤独的小王子站在偌大的皇宫里，周围全是冷冰冰的大人。  
加冕典礼那天金希澈从教皇手里夺过王冠直接按在自己手上，他很无助，但他告诉自己不能被他人支配。  
当上新国王的第二天金希澈被告知先王安排了一个专门负责监督他教养行为的内侍官，说是内侍官，却比金希澈大不了几岁，也还是个未成年的孩子。  
内侍官上任的那天后花园里开满了花，蝴蝶四处纷飞。那个人低着头，穿着一身白色的袍子，金希澈把大红色的披肩甩给仆人向他走去，然后在他抬头的时候止住了呼吸。  
年轻的男孩脸上没有符合他年龄的活泼，取而代之的是满脸克制的神情，浅金色的头发被风轻轻吹起一些，温顺的动作下是掩盖不住的贵气，他仿佛不像是一个下人，而是和金希澈一样的王族。  
他可真好看。小国王虽然嘴上不承认，打量着他的眼睛却没有说谎。  
“你几岁了。”  
“回陛下，十五岁。”  
“比我大几岁，不过不要紧，今天开始你是我的朋友。”  
金希澈周围没有同龄人，从小他就被一群谄媚的下人供养着，他死去的父母亲好像从来没有亲近过自己，只是生日或者节日会坐在一起吃饭。他撒过娇，像个最平常的孩子那样，可老国王说他是要继承王位的人，这样不得体，王后也只是在一旁安静的看着，一言不发。  
他没有任何亲近的关系，只因他觉得周围都是冷漠的大人。  
所以利特出现的时候他开心极了。  
“可是…”  
“没有可是！你是我的朋友，记住了吗。”  
“是。”

2.  
当了国王的日子真爽。金希澈傲娇地坐在王座上拿着一瓶威士忌，下人们却不敢说一句话去制止年幼的小国王喝酒。  
不过还好内侍官及时出现。  
“利特！你好大的胆子！”  
“陛下说笑了，只是先王弥留之际把您交给我，说要我对您的一举一动负责。”  
“先王？呵，那老头做龌龊下流事的时候你也在旁边是吗？”  
“陛下，您现在年纪尚小，真的不能饮酒。”  
金希澈骂了句脏话，狠狠把酒瓶摔在地上。精美的水晶瓶碎了一地，琥珀色的液体溅在利特的衣脚，他还是那么神色淡然，冲仆人招了招手让他们收拾了烂摊子然后拂袖而去。

金希澈不懂为什么利特总是对自己不冷不热，他偶尔会在宫殿的拐角看到利特和几个关系好的侍从玩闹的样子，原来这个冷冰冰的人笑起来的时候嘴角会有个小小的梨涡。  
他笑的时候更好看了。

有些不怀好意的下人们总是凑在一起说利特的坏话。玩世不恭的小国王怎么能那么听一个内侍的话？不过是看内侍长得有些姿色，私下里指不定怎么玩弄他。虽然话是难听了点，但小国王是真的觊觎漂亮的内侍官。  
流言传千里，要不了几天就传到了金希澈耳朵里。金希澈知道利特肯定听到过这些话，可他还像个没事人一样在下人堆儿里来去自如。  
也不知道是吹的什么风，那天利特正准备休息的时候，几个说过他坏话的下人排着队过来敲门道歉，还全都鼻青脸肿的。  
内侍官先是愣住了，然后想到了什么的样子，嘴角挂上不易发觉的微笑，挥挥手让他们离开。  
那天晚上利特做了个梦，小国王牵着他的手在花园里散步，像他们第一次见面那天，周围全是蝴蝶。  
之后的那一整天里金希澈都很纳闷，平时管自己严格到一丝不苟的那个内侍官吃错药了，见到他就躲着走。  
他绝对还脸红了！金希澈内心肯定着。

一个暖和的下午，金希澈躺在后花园的椅子上晒太阳，利特给他沏了一杯玫瑰茶，额边的头发垂了下来，温柔的金色映在金希澈余光里，他下意识的转过身去，伸出手把那缕头发给朴正洙别在耳后。  
利特拿着茶壶的手明显抖动了一下，清脆的瓷器碰撞声直接撞进心里。

内侍官生的好看，又到了正青春的年纪，周围总有些小宫娥黏在他身边，也有一些跟他表白了不下数次，他只是对着她们微笑，嘴角的梨涡装着歉意。  
下人们中有个叫金艺顺的小宫娥，脸蛋算是这些人里一等一的突出，她心气高，眼光也高，平时从不多看普通的侍从一眼，可没到利特眼前就慌了手脚。  
“艺顺啊，你是不是喜欢内侍官？”  
“我都看见了，内侍官好像对你和对我们不太一样！”  
“那么冷冰冰的内侍官，对着艺顺好像特别温柔。”  
小姐妹们左一句右一句地说着，金艺顺表情里没有显现出来，但是心里已经开心的要上了天。  
小国王很聪明，他的消息也是全皇宫最灵通的，但却是仅限于关于内侍官本人的消息。他知道下人们里有个叫金什么顺的小姑娘好像喜欢利特，就开始每天明里暗里找她的茬。  
这一天金希澈睡前非要缠着利特给他做蜂蜜牛奶，从厨房出来的时候利特听到拐角处隐约的哭声。他本来不想管，可是声音听起来像是金艺顺。  
“艺顺？”  
“啊…内侍官大人。”  
“你在这里做什么？怎么了？”  
“恕我失态，没什么。”  
“真的没什么？”  
“没事的，大人。”  
细长的凤眼抬起来凝视着利特。她可真倔，跟金希澈一个样。  
“这个给你喝，不哭了好不好。”  
利特把本来给金希澈的牛奶递给金艺顺。  
“谢谢大人…”  
远处传来的脚步声慢慢靠近，金希澈一边嚷着利特的名字一边跑来，正好撞见本该属于自己的牛奶出现在小宫娥手里。开朗的表情迅速阴沉下去，金希澈恶狠狠地瞪着眼角还挂着泪的金艺顺，生气地转身离开。

直到有一天，利特看到城堡偏门的金艺顺，她的脚旁放着一箱行李。  
“你这是要去哪？”  
“大人，我必须得走了。”  
“可是这没道理啊？你…”  
“特哥。”  
金艺顺打断了利特，她又哭了。  
“特哥，陛下…他喜欢你。”  
利特半张开的嘴又闭了起来，欲言又止。  
金艺顺把行李扔上马车，转过去的身体又折返回来，轻轻地拥抱了利特。  
“永别了。”  
年轻的国王在塔楼上看着这一切，然后关上了窗子。

3\.   
日子过得飞快，可到了结婚的年龄也没见国王有纳王后的打算，就连王宫外面的平民也知道了，他们的国王身边有一个比女人还漂亮娇媚的内侍官。  
皇宫内，利特又一次在角落里被团团围住。  
“同性恋，死变态！”  
“长得比女人还好看，不知道他到底是不是男人！”  
“不如让我看一看他究竟是什么东西！”  
十字弓弩绷紧了弦，锋利的箭头穿过欺凌利特侍卫的肩膀。  
金希澈从光明处走来，一脚踢翻了中箭的侍卫。  
“谁再敢污蔑内侍官，下一次中箭的就会是他的胸口。”  
金希澈牵过利特的手，把他护在身后。  
“你们三人，今天起滚出我的国家，此生再不能入境。”  
然后国王牵着内侍官的手，穿过了城堡的走廊和楼梯，路过了每一个惊讶的仆人。  
晚上的时候利特结束了一天的工作躺在床上，左手掌心似乎还残留着另一个人的温度。平时冷静的大脑没法运行，全部被白天金希澈那个举动的画面填满，然后他又想到金艺顺离开的时候说的那些话。  
利特从抽屉里拿出一张有精美外框的素描小像，上面是十岁的他和另外一个年纪差不多男孩。  
“始源啊…你说我该怎么办。”  
有眼泪滴在精致画像的水晶镜框上，利特胡乱地擦去水痕。  
“我必须得这么做，不是吗？”  
利特深吸一口气，神情又恢复到平时冰冷的样子。  
“为了我的国家，我必须这么做。”

4.  
终于在那一天，国王得到了这么多年来他最想拥有的东西。  
金希澈只记得那个夜晚的利特特别好看，他身上也有异样的香味。利特从厨房端来他每晚都要喝的蜂蜜牛奶，还没等到靠近他，手臂就被用力抓过，然后整个身体陷入炙热的胸膛。  
利特惊呼一声，眼睛警觉地盯着手中托盘里的牛奶。  
可杯子还是打在了地上，牛奶洒了出来浇在利特的脖颈，顺着锁骨流向衣服深处。金希澈扯开利特一丝不苟的衣服，朝着他布满牛奶的胸口用力吻了上去，灵活的舌头吮吸上小巧的乳尖，两只手不断撕拉着他的衣袍，意乱情迷之中利特感觉到金希澈的下身硬的厉害。  
“特儿…哪怕就这一次，求你了…”  
让金希澈意外的是利特并没有反抗，他顺着自己的手脱下衣服，双腿乖乖的缠上自己的腰。被莫名的情欲支配的国王管不了那么多，扶着自己紧绷到疼痛的阴茎就要往利特干涩的后穴里送。  
“陛下！等等…这样进不去的…”  
只见平时一本正经的内侍官此时双颊通红，自己把手指含进嘴里吮吸两下插进后穴扩张起来。  
金希澈忍的青筋爆起，没等利特几下动作就拉过他的身体就把自己的性器插了进去。  
“啊啊啊！陛下…疼…”  
“对不起特儿…你的里面…真的太舒服了…”  
聪明的国王没几下就掌握了技巧，龟头无意中擦过利特身体内壁的那一点，换来了他控制不住而流露出的呻吟。  
“特儿，我会让你舒服的。”  
利特本以为会排斥这场性爱，可诚实的身体带来灭顶的快感，他看着身上不断耸动的英俊的年轻国王，眼角有泪水滑了下来。  
昏暗的寝殿里充斥着肉体碰撞的声音，利特咬着手指隐忍着叫声，他对金希澈说不想接吻，金希澈也同意了，只是一边加速抽插一遍舔弄着他的耳垂，最后射在他身体里。  
后穴有一种被灌满的错觉，利特下意识抽动两下，只因自己还没有到达高潮。  
“没想到居然比特儿还快…都要怪你里面太紧太热。”  
利特害羞地转过头去，想要从金希澈身下逃出，没想到一来二去后穴里还没抽出的性器又大了起来，金希澈把利特翻了个身从后面开始新一轮进攻，大幅度的动作带着刚射入的精液顺着腿根流下，利特倒抽着气把头埋进枕头。  
快感像是洪水猛兽，一旦被吞噬就没法回头。金希澈终于把利特操到高潮，他一边射精一边颤抖着身体小声地呜咽，肠壁剧烈的交替收缩着把金希澈也带向极乐。  
“你会爱上我。”  
金希澈吻上利特的额头。

国王睡着后，没人看到内侍官偷偷从床上爬起，小心翼翼地擦去了刚才撒在地毯上剩余的牛奶。

5.  
年轻的国王一夜之间突然高烧不醒，医生们聚集在国王的寝殿内无计可施，内侍官站在一旁默不作声，没人知道他鬓角和手心流出的冷汗。   
一波又一波的皇亲国戚来了又走，闲言碎语充斥着整个皇宫，所有人都在讨论年纪轻轻的国王突然染上恶疾的事，本就孱弱不堪的国家连继承人都没有就要走向灭亡，内侍官把自己藏在高大的王座后面，那些话就这样毫无遮掩的传进他心里去。

床上的金希澈昏迷不醒，利特站在厚重的窗帘旁离他很远。  
说是责任也好，或者是使命，利特已经最大限度做到了他全部能做到的事。他的脑子里又出现了素描肖像里的那个男孩，然后慢慢的全部被金希澈的笑脸覆盖。

“特哥，陛下他喜欢你。”

利特做了个决定。

深夜的后花园异常安静，似乎能听到花朵树叶呼吸的声音。  
“为什么。”  
“对不起。”  
“你知道我会对你心软是吗？”  
“对不起。”  
“你就这么确定我会带着解药过来。”  
“对不起。”  
“我要是不给呢？我要是提出很过分的要求呢？”  
“什么要求？”  
利特背对着月光，阴影把他整个人遮了起来，对面的人看不清他的表情。  
“正洙，你好像离我越来越远了。”  
“把解药给我吧。”  
那个人紧紧握着攥着手里的小瓶子，右边的眼皮跳动了两下。  
“朴正洙，你变了很多。”  
“以后别叫我这个名字。”  
利特整个人都逆着光，那个人却看到他嘴角的梨涡。  
“你认识的朴正洙已经死了。”

6.  
金希澈醒过来的时候，利特爬在他床边睡着了。他眼下一片乌青，嘴唇有些干裂，不用多说金希澈就知道自己病倒的这几天他是怎么在照顾自己。  
细长的手指抚上金色的长发，温度从掌心传到利特发凉的耳廓，他瞬间清醒直起了腰，看着金希澈的眼里满是惊喜。  
“陛下！”  
“特儿。”  
“我我我去倒水。”  
温凉的液体入喉，金希澈欲言又止，看向床边那个紧张的男人。他们是什么时候从孩子变成大人了？利特的脸颊消瘦了许多，他的眼睛像是复杂混沌的沼泽，嘴角不知道是向上还是向下，就那么尴尬的悬着。这是第一次金希澈安静地跟利特对视。  
“特儿，谢谢你。”  
金希澈笑了，脸上的印第安酒窝里装满了香气四溢的威士忌，不然利特为什么会醉。

国王好转之后依旧是每天缠着内侍官，不同的是内侍官变得开始回应国王的撒娇。他们大胆的在王宫里牵手或者并肩行走，有好多仆人撞见过两个人在各个角落里甜蜜的纠缠，然后金希澈就会看着他比一个噤声的手势。  
金希澈把利特按在华丽的窗台上，一边逗他一边吻。  
“陛下，不要…这里不行…”  
“特儿不喜欢宽敞明亮的地方，可是我喜欢。”  
狡猾的手指伸入衣服下摆，利特的脸一直红到胸口。  
“求你了，陛下…不要…我们进去吧。”  
怀中的漂亮男人一边求饶一边扭动着身体，金希澈用力收紧双臂。  
“特儿。”  
他的眼睛看向他的。  
“我喜欢你。”

7.  
利特不再是以前那个朴正洙。他抛下了过去的身世和使命，只因为敌国的国王的那一句告白。  
那天他把很久都没拿出来的那个精致的素描肖像打碎了，水晶残片划破了站在他旁边男孩的脸，利特顺着那道痕迹把纸撕碎了，然后扔进了燃烧的壁炉里。

早在先王去世的时候金希澈就已经知道自己的王国命不久矣，他本想力挽狂澜，毕竟这是每个年轻人都有的抱负。  
年岁渐长，金希澈知道他错了。这个世界上本就没有什么凭一己之力就能翘起地球的买卖，就算他读遍群书也改变不了国之将亡的现状。  
慢慢的，皇宫里奢靡的生活遮住了每个人的眼睛，金希澈把利特圈在怀里，喂给他一块香草味的马卡龙。自从国内政治改革后他就很久没有亲政了，金希澈只想日日都陪在利特身边。  
可就连向来机敏的利特都没有发现国家翻天覆地的变化，他们就这样像两个冻僵的人，要只能紧紧攀着对方取暖，其他的也就不再重要了。

8.  
直到战火的声音烧到王宫门前，国王和内侍官的美梦终被撕碎。  
高大的将军率领冰冷的铁骑冲进皇宫，仆人们跑的跑散的散，还有些忠心耿耿的侍卫和敌人拼死一战，无奈对方人多势众，要不了多久就直接杀进国王的寝殿。

再一次相见的时候，利特好像有一秒变回了朴正洙。  
崔将军骑着骏马，手里握着发亮的剑。他恨朴正洙，恨利特，更狠自己，如果不是十年前自己亲手把朴正洙送进敌国当卧底，他也许不会失去他。  
自从上次朴正洙从他手里夺过解药的那一刻，崔始源就知道面前这个男人已经不再属于自己了。不知道多少个夜晚他梦到年少的二人在宽阔的海边打闹奔跑，醒转之后却只有浑身的冷汗和纵横的眼泪。 

剑刃上滴着血，他对准了金希澈。  
崔始源咬了咬牙，他还想试一试，最后一次。  
“正洙，跟我走。”  
“始源，那天我跟你说过，朴正洙已经死了。”  
敌国将军和利特的对话让金希澈脑子像要爆炸，过多的回忆涌了进来，心里每一个疑问突然都有了合理的解释。他皱起眉头看着崔始源，又看向利特，金希澈愣在原地，感觉胸口被压的很疼。

崔始源得到了利特的回答，一成不变。他大吼一声从马上跃下，握紧了手里的剑向金希澈刺去。  
眨眼的瞬间金希澈被用力推开，崔始源脸上剧烈变幻的表情也阻止不了手中的力道，那一剑还是刺了出去。

利特向后退了三步，跌坐在地上。  
金希澈整个人像失了魂，这时候连眼泪都流不出来。  
崔始源仰着脖子怒吼着，一边痛哭着跪在利特面前。  
“始源，我死之后…别杀他，求你了。”  
“你为什么！”  
利特的嘴角挂上了梨涡，梨涡里盛满了红色。他温柔地看向墙边那个满身凌乱的男人。  
“因为他是我的蝴蝶。”

9.  
城郊的街边开了一家面包店，金艺顺看到门口招牌的名字停了下来，她在原地足足愣了几分钟。  
“金希澈…陛下？”  
烤架后面的男人转过身来，眼神对上金艺顺的。

金希澈简单地收拾了店里一处狭窄的小圆桌，给金艺顺倒了一杯茶。  
“店名是特哥的名字。”  
“对。”  
对面的小姑娘已经长大嫁人，但她的眼神还像以前那样。利特曾经说，她的眼睛深处有金希澈的影子。  
“这一切…我真没想到。”  
“他从来都不是我的内侍官。”  
金希澈望向皇宫，他能熟悉的知道后花园的位置。天气暖和起来，后花园里的花应该都开了。  
“他是我的蝴蝶。”


End file.
